


Holy cake balls Batman!!!

by The_Breaths_of_Chloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Breaths_of_Chloe/pseuds/The_Breaths_of_Chloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong number AU based on a tumblr prompt<br/>"I have like 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making the cake balls ASAP where are you?" "I think you got the wrong number but wait i heard cake balls do you need help?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy cake balls Batman!!!

Chloe Beale was having a day.

The Christmas bake sale for the Russian history education department was tomorrow and her best friend and roommate Aubrey Posen was supposed to be home an hour ago to help her make the cake balls that she was responsible for bringing. The plans had been made weeks ago, so not only was she supremely annoyed, she was starting to get worried. Aubrey was the kind of person who considered being five minutes early, late.

Chloe angrily punched in Aubrey's phone number for the fifth time in the last hour, and was just about to let her friend's voicemail know exactly how frustrated she was, when she heard the phone pick up. She started speaking before Aubrey even had a chance to say hello.

"What in the holy hell do you think you're doing Posen? I've been sitting here for the last hour worried out of my mind that you were dead in a ditch somewhere. You couldn't spare a second to call or text to let me know where you were? Not to mention you know that I'm on a deadline for getting these cake balls made for the bake sale tomorrow and I can't do it without your help."

Chloe had expended all of her worried and frustrated energy in that one rush of breath and words, so when she was done speaking she stood patiently waiting for the blonde on the other end to explain herself.

Instead of the calm high voice she was expecting, she heard a slightly deeper, very confused voice say

"Um…"

Chloe pulled the phone away from her face for just a moment to look at the number she had dialed, and sure enough, in her anger, she had dialed the last number as a two instead of a one.

Chloe pressed the phone back to her ear and started speaking almost as rapidly as she had the first time, only this time out of embarrassment instead of anger and worry.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I dialed the wrong number. It's just that my roommate was supposed to be home over an hour ago to help me make cake balls for a fundraiser tomorrow and I have like twenty boxes of cake mix and thirty cakes sitting on my counter and I can't do it without her help and I'm worried because she's not one to be late, ever, but especially without calling…"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, it's totally ok. Shit happens man."

Chloe heard the voice on the other end of the phone say, before quickly adding.

"But… uh… did you say you were making cake balls?"

"Yeah, for the Russian history education bake sale tomorrow."

"Well I know I'm not who you meant to call, but I would totally be willing to help you, if you'd be willing to pay me in any spare cake balls."

Chloe stood stunned for a moment. Was a complete stranger really offering to come over and help her make baked goods? Was that even safe? She did sound cute with a capital C. Chloe pushed the thought out of her head and was just about to politely decline when her phone buzzed against her face.

"Can you hang on just a sec?" She asked the stranger.

"Sure."

Chloe pulled the phone away from her face and brought up her messaging app. The message was from Aubrey.

_I'm so sorry, Chlo! Professor Stevens popped a surprise mock trial on us. It's taking forever, don't know when I'll be done, but I'll be home as soon as I can. Gtg._

Chloe sighed heavily. She was super relieved that Aubrey was ok, but she was still screwed as far as her baking went. She put the phone back to her ear and before her brain had even registered that she was going to speak, said.

"Honestly, that would be wonderful."

"Wha… Oh, really?" The stranger asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah. I mean if you want to. It's totes not necessary if you don't." Chloe said suddenly feeling very silly.

"No, I can. I mean I was mostly joking when I offered, but it does kind of sound like fun."

"Really?" Chloe asked sounding hopeful. She didn't know why, but the prospect of spending the afternoon with this strange girl was sounding more appealing by the moment.

"Yeah definitely. Just give me your address and I'll be over."

"OK sure." Chloe said and then rattled off her address as her face broke into a wide grin.

* * *

Ten minutes later and there was a knock at Chloe's front door. She brushed some hair, that had fallen out of her messy ponytail, behind her ear and wiped her hands off on a dishtowel before walking to the entry way.

When Chloe opened the door and saw the person standing just on the other side her breath caught in her throat. As cute as the helpful stranger's voice has sounded, it did not do her justice. She was maybe a hair or two over five feet, long dark brown hair, and gorgeous steel blue eyes. As Chloe took in her rather "alt" look, complete with flannel shirt, skinny jeans and bars running through the lobes and top of her ear, she had a brief thought that if love at first sight did actually exist, this just might be what it felt like.

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when the other girl blew out a breath and said very quietly.

"Wow."

"What?" Chloe asked, a little confused from being caught so off guard.

The girl blushed.

"Sorry I didn't really mean to say that out loud. It's just, I've never seen eyes as blue as yours."

"Oh... Thank you." Chloe said, blushing herself.

After a few semi awkward moments of each of them standing there blushing at each other, the small brunette finally cleared her throat and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Beca."

More than happy for a way out of the sweet but awkward moment Chloe responded.

"Hi Beca, I'm Chloe. I just want to say thank you for doing this today. You have no idea what a life saver you are!"

"Hey no worries. To be totally honest, there isn't a whole lot I wouldn't do for free cake balls."

Chloe laughed bright and loud, before stepping out of the doorway and motioning for Beca to come in.

"Well we better get started, so we can get you some cake balls then hadn't we?"

Beca laughed and followed Chloe through the apartment and into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Beca listened intently as Chloe explained the process of crumbling the cake and mixing it with the frosting, which would be Beca's job for the foreseeable future, judging by the mountain of already baked cakes sitting on the center island in the kitchen.

As the two worked side by side in the smallish kitchen Chloe found that it was more difficult than she would have imagined to get the small brunet talking. Despite her confident, almost snarkily so, exterior, she actually seemed to be somewhat shy. Opting for short answers to Chloe's questions and not really asking any questions of her own.

Chloe had managed to find out that Beca, was four years younger than her and a freshmen music major. She didn't like movies or sports and wasn't crazy about live theater. Chloe was just about to resign herself to working in silence with her new friend, when she tried a last ditch effort and asked what kind of music Beca was into.

They spent the next four hours talking about music. Beca animatedly told Chloe about some local bands she thought she might like and seemed genuinely surprised to find out that Chloe knew who David Guetta was. Which came very close to offending Chloe, it's not like she had been living under a rock. They even found out that they liked a lot of the same music and by the time the cake balls were all done, which went faster than Chloe could have ever imagined, they were sitting on the couch relaxing and Beca was playing Chloe some mixes she had made. Apparently Chloe's new friend was an incredibly talented DJ.

Forty-five minutes later Aubrey walked in the door, looking and feeling like she had just come back from war. Her, normally, perfect blonde hair was a mess from running her fingers thought it all day, and her clothes looked like she had no idea what an iron was. She was about to call out to Chloe to let her know she was home, prepared to face the fiery redhead's wrath for not being there for operation cake ball, when she heard laughter coming from the living room.

She followed the sound and walked in to find Chloe on the couch sitting next to a pocket sized brunette with metal bars and other bits and bobs that could only be described as monstrosities sticking out of her ears. What worried Aubrey most was the look on Chloe's face as she stared at the small woman sitting next to her. It was a look Aubrey was very familiar with. She had seen it on Chloe's face when she had looked at Mary Elizabeth, George, Franklin, Susie, Joanne, and most recently Tom. It was a look that told Aubrey that whether the pocket person on the couch knew it yet or not, they were going to be seeing a lot of each other in the near future.

Beca noticed the tall blond in the doorway first and Chloe, having noticed a slight shift in Beca's attention turned to look in Aubrey's direction.

"Hey Bree." She said excitedly, quickly adding "This is my new friend Beca." And then turning to the girl next to her "Beca this is my roommate Bree."

"Hi." Beca said softly with a small wave.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Aubrey said, sounding almost professional, before quickly adding, her tone much softer "Chloe I am so sorry about today. I had no idea that Professor Stevens was planning that mock trial."

"Don't worry about it Bree. Really. Beca helped me out and we finished up about an hour ago."

Beca grinned at the proud sound in Chloe's voice and if Aubrey had to hazard a guess, she would say that the little brunette was just about as taken with Chloe as the redhead was with her.

Aubrey smiled, she wasn't sure how she felt about this Beca person hanging around, but she was glad she didn't have to spend the rest of the night baking.

"Ok well I'm just going to head to my room and let you guys get back to it."

"Oh that's ok" Beca responded quickly "I've got to head out anyway. I've got an early class tomorrow."

"Oh," Chloe said sadly, before adding in a happier tone. "I'll walk you out."

Beca smiled back at Chloe and Aubrey shook her head at both of their backs as they headed in the direction of the door, before making her way down the hallway to her room to get changed, knowing that Chloe would be full of all kinds of stories from her afternoon once Beca was gone.

As they approached the door Chloe was the first to speak.

"Thank you again for your help today Beca. I literally could not have done this without you."

"No problem at all. I had a lot of fun actually."

"Me too." Chloe said with a shy smile.

Beca returned her smile, turned and walked the last few steps to the door, before stopping with her hand on the knob and turning back around.

"Hey Chlo?"

Chloe's smile intensified at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"That band I was telling you about, Murder at Midnight, is playing downtown this weekend at a place called The Lab."

"Ok?" Chloe said, trying to keep the hopeful sound in her voice to a minimum.

"Well I was thinking about going, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me?"

Everything in Chloe wanted to jump up and down in glee, but instead she just smiled, brushed her hair behind her ear and said,

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love too."

Beca's face broke into a wide, relieved grin. "Ok cool." She said as she reached forward and grabbed Chloe's hand giving it a quick squeeze.

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand back and then watched her walk out the door and out into the night.

As she stood in her door way with the hand Beca had just been holding pressed to her chest, still able to feel the warmth of the other girl's skin against her own, she decided that she had never been more thankful for wrong numbers than she was in that moment and quickly turned and ran up the stairs to fill Bree in on the details of her afternoon.


End file.
